Love
by Cute Little Hiiro
Summary: Kurapika mempunyai teman yang tidak pernah memberi tahu namanya. Dan, ia bertemu dengan dia, dan, entah kenapa ia merasakan kasih sayang pertama kalinya. Apa maksudnya dari 'pertama kali? OOC-ness, OOC, Gaje, aneh! Saya adalah Author baru! Mohon maklum! Rate T for safety! KuroPika!


Saya sih Author baru di FF, jadi mohon maklum. Ayo kita mulai! :D

* * *

**~Love~**

(saya ngak terlalu pandai bikin judul, ada ide?)

Terlihat gadis berambut pirang sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Ia sedang menatap padang bunga yang sepi. "Dia lama sekali!" Gadis kecil itu menggembungkan (betul?) pipinya. "Maaf, aku terlambat," gumam seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Kuro!" Gadis kecil berambut pirang yang bernama Kurapika kaget. "Sudah kukatakan jangan panggil aku seperti itu..." anak lelaki yang berambut hitam itu berkata. "Salah kamu tidak ingin mengatakan namamu sendiri, aku hanya tahu nama keluarga kamu, dan jadinya aku panggil kamu dengan nama warna kesukaanmu!"

Anak lelaki berambut hitam itu tersenyum. "Iih! Apa yang terjadi ke kamu sampai bisa tersenyum manis seperti itu? Lagi-lagi, kenapa kamu memintaku untuk menunggu kamu di sini agar kita bisa bertemu?" Tanya Kurapika penasaran. "Begini... Besok ayahku akan pindah bekerja ke Amerika, dan..." "Kuro! Boleh kuminta nomor teleponmu?!" Kurapika memotong. "Jadinya, kita tetap bisa saling berbicara!" Anak lelaki berambut hitam itu tersenyum dan mengambil secarik kertas dengan pensil dan mulai menulis. "Ini..." Anak lelaki tersebut memberikan kertas tersebut dan berjalan pergi.

9 tahun berlalu dan mereka jadi 16 tahun, bukan 8 lagi...

Di HHS (Hunter High School), kelas 1-A, terlihat gadis berambut pirang yang dikenal Kurapika menatap jendela dengan memainkan pulpennya. "Minna! Kita punya teman baru! Silahkan masuk!" "KYAA!" Kurapika menatap ke depan dan seperti tersambar petir. "Aku Kuroro Lucifer, aku murid pindahan dari Amerika, senang berkenalan dengan kalian..." '_Kuro!_' Kurapika berteriak dalam hati. "Silakan duduk di dekat Kurapika!" Teriak Leorio, sang guru.

"Kuroro! Jadilah kekasihku!"

"Kenapa Kuroro harus duduk di dekat dia?"

Saat Kuroro duduk, Kurapika tersenyum tipis.

Saat istirahat, mereka bertemudi atap. "Hai, Kuro, lama tidak bertemu..." Kuroro menatap Kurapika sejenak dan menghela napas. "Ya, bagaimana sekolahmu selama ini?" "..." Tidak ada jawaban. Kuroro menoleh dan tidak mendapati Kurapika.

Di gudang olahra, tampak Kurapika dengan gadis berambut pink. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kuroro! Dia akan menjadi kekasihku!" Teriak gadis berambut pink yang bernama Neon. "Jadi apa masalahmu? Kami adalah teman masa kecil yang lama tidak bertemu!" Kurapika berteriak. "Hati-hati, aku janji akan mem-_bully_-mu!"

Saat pulang, Kuroro sama sekali tidak melihat Kurapika. Ia teringat besok olahraga dan Kurapika gemar olahraga. Kuroro berjalan ke gedung olahraga.

"SIALAN KAMU! AKU BERHARAP KAMU TIDAK ADA DI DUNIA!" Kuroro mendengar teriakan di dalam gedung olahraga. Perlahan ia membuka pintu gedung olahraga dan mendapati Kurapika yang sedang di-_bully_. "Hei! Apa kalian melihat Kurapika?" Kuroro berpura-pura tidak tahu. "Ah! Dia ada di kelas, mengambil kembali bukunya yang tertinggal..." "Seingatku Kurapika tidak pernah lupa,bahkan janji kami yang banyak..." Kelompok Neon membatu sejenak dan berlari keluar. "Pinggir..." Neon berjalan keluar dengan air yang mengalir dari matanya. "Kurapika! Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Saat ini, Kuroro sangat khawatir melihat Kurapika yang tak berdaya. Dengan goresan dan darah, Kuroro menggendong Kurapika _bridal_ _style_. Sat tiba di kamar mandi perempuan, Kuroro menurunkan Kurapika. "Aku akan mengambil baju adikku, oke?" Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, Kuroro menganggapnya 'ya'.

Kuroro kembali sambil membawa plastik berisi dress selutut warna biru laut. Menunggu kode, Kuroro menghela napas.

Tok!

Kuroro memasukkan tangannya yang memegang plastik dan mengeluarkannya lagi. Kurapika keluar sambil memakai dress selutut warna biru laut dengan sandal biru laut. Kuroro menyisir rambut Kurapika dan mengajak Kurapika pulang. Saat sampai di depan rumah Kurapika, Kuroro dapat mendengar suara gaduh. "Kau saja! Aku tidak ingin menjaga anak sialan itu!" "Kau saja!" Kuroro sudah dapat berpikir bagaimana menderitanya Kurapika.

Ning! Nong!

Ibu Kurapika keluar dan tersenyum manis. Akting. Itu saja yang ada di pikiran Kuroro. "Kurapika tadi di-_bully, _jadinya aku meminjamkannya baju adikku." Kuroro tahu itu sia-sia. "Maaf jika Kurapika merepotkanmu, Kuro. Jaa..."

BLAM!

Kuroro menghela napas. Kurapika sangat menderita...

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan! Saya adalah Author baru, ingat! Mohon kritik atau sarannya! Juga, siapa saja yang punya ide judul yang lebih baik, tolong katakan! Review Please! *puppy eyes*


End file.
